


insomnia (N.M.) - Wattpad

by night_talker



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_talker/pseuds/night_talker
Summary: her lies were finally catching up to her, giving her insomnia. in which klaus finds out he has other children. twins. one that has daddy issues and a bubbly persona and another one that's sarcastic and enjoys being a mommy's boy.A/N: I only own my character everything else belongs to Juile Plec and to whoever Alex Russo and Beck Oliver belong to.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. Summary

YOU ARE READING

### insomnia (N.M.) - Available On Wattpad

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

her lies were finally catching up to her, giving her insomnia. in which klaus finds out he has other children. twins. one that has daddy issues and a bubbly persona and another one that's sarcastic and enjoys being a mommy's boy.

A/N: I only own my character everything else belongs to Juile Plec and to whoever Alex Russo and Beck Oliver belong to.

[~~#~~ **alternativeending**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alternativeending) [~~#~~ **bonnie**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/bonnie) [~~#~~ **caroline**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/caroline) [~~#~~ **damon**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/damon) [~~#~~ **davina**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/davina) [~~#~~ **elena**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/elena) [~~#~~ **elijah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/elijah) [~~#~~ **haley**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/haley) [~~#~~ **haventwatchedseason5**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/haventwatchedseason5) [~~#~~ **hope**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hope) [~~#~~ **klaus**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/klaus) [~~#~~ **kol**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/kol) [~~#~~ **legacies**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/legacies) [~~#~~ **nospoilerspls**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nospoilerspls) [~~#~~ **originals**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/originals) [~~#~~ **rebekah**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rebekah) [~~#~~ **thevampirediaries**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thevampirediaries) [~~#~~ **tvd**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tvd)


	2. Beginning

Eleonora Sarah Salvatore was born a werewolf and later turned into a hybrid. Her mother had conceived her with her first husband, Graham Till, a werewolf. By the second trimester he was inolved in a fatal accident.

Giuseppe Salvatore took pity in Lily and soon "they fell in love." (This was before he had become abusive). They eloped against the harsh rumors from their small town.

Born at nine months, Nora was almost a normal baby girl. During her birth, the infant had broken her clavicle and her right leg. Swelling began on both body parts.

Emily Bennet, best friends with Lily at the time helped Eleonora survive by using a complicated spell given to her by her ancestors.

The spell the Bennet lineage gave her was an amped version of vampirism. Different from the original spell, this helped with healing of injuries rather quickly without having to die and drinking blood.

Emily had told Lily that it was only a spell for health. There was no need for telling her about the vampire part because she assumed Nora would die old. (Part of the spell was a time limit of thirty years. If she was killed or died of any means after the limit she would die normally).

Emily burned any remaining evidence of the spell, trying to prevent any mistakes in the future. Until the day she died, the witch wondered why her ancestors had saved specifically this child. (Many others had died at time because of illness and diseases).

Nora tried her best to fit the motherly role after her mother died. She took care of Stefan and gave Damon the love he missed from both his parents.

Friended Katherine even though she played with her brothers' feelings. Nora was oblivious to it and was more busy with finding a husband, at least her father was.

Nobody in the Salvatore household, even Katherine, expected what was to come of the bright, pushy, and somewhat- confident woman.

Nora died instantly the second a bullet from her father's gun pierced into her heart. She had stepped in front of her younger siblings. Which turned out to be useless because the brothers didn't want to leave their older sister alone. Damon pulls Stefan to try to pick their sister up.

Bang!

And another.

Eleonora died at the age of 26.

A/N:

Hopefully it makes sense. Any questions, ask please. I wouldn't like to leave my readers in confusion.

Thanks.

-A


	3. 2010

2010

Nora couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her hands shook as they held the pregnancy test, her eyes glossing over as she stared at the result.

Positive.

She gets up from her crouching position and throws the test in the trashcan where the other seven tests where in. At first she had bought one pack which contained four.

But after having a mental breakdown once seeing them all turn out postive, she returned to the store to buy another. Again, all positive.

She checks the information on the boxes. 90% accurate. Maybe I'm in the ten percent? Nora's head began to pound once she thought of how she was going to tell her boyfriend. Could I even call him my boyfriend? They had been together for over a year.

Honestly, how was it even possible? Wasn't his werewolf side dormant? The hybrid wanted to cry but didn't allow herself to. She only closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

Speaking of that boyfriend, he was probably going to say it wasn't his. Nik, had told her he was a hybrid but with a curse and that he needed to break it with a doppelganger... blah... blah. 

Nora couldn't remember the rest because she would ignore him when he would go on villainous tangles. She had heard enough from her brother.

Maybe she should've paid attention considering the fact she has absolutely no idea how this could've happened.

Nora told herself she was going to straight up tell him she was pregnant once he got home.

\--------

"The number you've dialed is no longer in service."

Eleonora clicked on her "boyfriend's" name for the one hundred and something time. Nik hadn't returned home in six days.

She clicked again.

And again.

And again.

Her fingers touch his name on the messages app. Still no response to her texts.

In those six days she realized she knew him like the back of her hand. She knew he was abused mentally, emotionally, and physically by his father. That he liked to paint and that he loved the Belaga artist retreat that no longer existed. He also loved her peach cobbler.

She'd met Elijah in person and the rest of the family awkwardly in their coffins.

So she had a feeling that if he left, it was probably for the best. Nik himself told her being by his side came with the cost of a life or lives, and that he was definitely not risking hers.

Nora places her phone in her back pocket of her jeans and starts to zip up her suitcase. She pushes her luggage off the bed and starts to make her way towards the door.

She looks around to see if she's missing anything. The hybrid shakes her head, everything can be replaced but the metphorical aching pain in her chest can't.

She was going to find her boyfriend whether he liked it or not.

As Eleonora arrives at the lobby, she walks past a mailman who is carrying a stack of envelopes and in the middle is one sent to her. Her name and address in Nik's handwriting.

She stops walking to see if she'll recieve any junk mail or an explanation of why the bastard left.

The mailman places the mail in the boxes except for hers.

She waits for him to finish, desperately sitting in a chair for twenty-two minutes. Then he's gone.

It seems fate didn't really want them to be together or maybe it was his crappy handwriting. The three really looked like an eight.

That envelope wasn'tsuppose to go to apartment 128, it was suppose to go to 123, her apartment.

A/N:

One chapter down, aye!! Comment and vote guys!!

-A


	4. 2011

2011

She wasn't able to find him before their children had been brought out into the world. Twins. And she couldn't be more happier. They had been born near Halloween, the twenty-seventh and Nora decided right then and there that they would have costume birthday parties in the future.

The female hybrid wasn't able to travel to locations to see if Nik was there because carrying two babies and their luggage and hers was too much.

Instead she hired vampires to search for some information of him. Nora would sometimes shake her head at herself, if he was able to hide from his father he could easily hide from you.

She knew he once resided in New Orleans, so she made contacts there.

Speaking of the devil, she pulls out her phone. "Marcel Gerard, king of New Orleans, how are you?" He softly chuckles, not expecting that from her.

"Good and you El?"

"Same old, same old. Have any info?"

"Not really. Just wanted check up on you. Let's talk seriously, you know if he doesn't want to be found... then maybe you should just move on?"

Marcel had known Nora for a couple of months and already cared for her. She had visited him in his city a few months after giving birth wanting to know about what Nik and his family had built. And if he had returned.

She had told Marcel that Klaus had taken a family member of hers. The vampire concerned, tried to help the female hybrid.

Her laptop made a sound that means she had gotten notifications. "Hey Marcie got to go, I'll talk to you later. Also I might stop there possibly in a few weeks. Getting bored of this scene."

"Cool. Talk to you later. Bye."

Nora grabs her device and pulls up the email she just received.

Every time she looked at the email address she would laugh.

Kittykat06@gmail.com

If you couldn't tell who it was, it was Katherine. Last time she talked to her was months ago. Kat later disappeared off the face of the earth.

Nora read the email:

This would be so simple if you would've just given me your phone number. You said in the previous email that you wouldn't because I would text you constantly and annoy you and guess what? You're absolutely right. You're the only person I like lol. Anyway, I couldn't respond last time because your dick of a boytoy kidnapped me and held me hostage while he got to play "body snatcher" with this teacher. Anyway, I'm back bitch! You should also be grateful because your brother almost died if it wasn't for me so...

Her brother? How? Why? Actually she could already see this brother was Damon and he probably almost died because of his remarks. She shook her head, of course. She returns to the email.

Again, I'm losing the real reason why I'm writing this. Oh right, your boyfriend took you're brother for a murder spree through Tennessee and other states to make hybrids. lol he is so lonely, he really never should've left you. You're too pretty for him.

Are you serious? She was going to have to talk to Stefan about this. He had promise her he wasn't going to go back to his rippers ways.

Before she could continue reading, a crying could be heard from upstairs. She speeds to her nursery and picks up Stiles. A weird name for a baby.

It was used in a show she was watching and one day when she was binge watching it, Nik had said he liked the name. Said something about it being unique and something he had never heard of before.

Nora rocks Stiles back to sleep and places him back in the crib. She walks over to Ophelia to see if she's sound asleep. Her daughter was already a deep sleeper, her brother's cries barely affected her.

The mother closes the door and walks down the stairs. She grabs the laptop once again, and sits down in the couch to finally finish the email.

Also another reason why I'm finally emailing you is because I wanted to make sure the town would be safe for you and the kids. Mikael is dead. Um and yeah.

Your hoe is in town and living in a mansion while he sucks the blood out of Elena (my doppelgänger btw. I'm prettier tho) for his hybrids. I haven't been there in a while but the town is looking as normal as it could get.

Love ya, Kat.

P.S. if I were you I would leave his ass just like he did to you. Take care.

She sent Katherine her phone number. She missed her friend and didn't want her to be lonely.

\--------

Eleonora was in Mystic Falls for the first time in fifty years and it still looked boring. She was scared of meeting Nik for the first time in a year and half. Her hands kept shaking softly.

"Here is the list with everything you have to do for the kids. I don't even know why I'm giving you a list, you've been with us since the beginning." The eighteen year-old blonde girl smiled at her boss. She was a total sweetheart and was perfect with the kids.

Nora at first thought Hannah wouldn't be willing to come from New York to a small town, but the teenager was becoming stressed with school and decided since it was summer it would fun to travel.

"Yeah but the feeling you're having is completely normal. You're their mom, you have to worry." Nora returned the smile and gave her babies a kiss on their foreheads.

"I'll be back." The hybrid walks to the door and waves at Hannah and the twins.

She walks to her car parked a little far from the hotel. As she drove to the address Kat had given her, she wondered what would happened.

The heat coming off everywhere was making her uncomfortable. She tried to think of happy thoughts.

Earlier that morning she had gone to see her brothers but no one was there. She called them several times, no one answered. Wait these are sad thoughts. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, the twins. Instantly a smile was placed on her face.

She stops in front of the mansion, Kat wasn't kidding. She walks towards the door and knocks. No answer. The movement of knocking seemed to have moved the door since it was now slightly ajar.

Nora walks in and is hit heavily with his cologne. Yup, he definitely lives in here. Its bit strong. She coughs quietly to not be heard. She's walking towards the stairs when she hears moaning. Her heart drops when she hears, "Klaus," being said in a female voice.

Nora brings her hands up to her mouth. What did I expect?

She speeds away to her car and drives to the closest thing she can see and knows: the boarding house.

Nora slams the door of her car and runs to the door. Someone open the door please. Teardrops fall from her eyes, her fingers try to clean her eyes but fail when more fall.

The door opens and she's faced with piercing blue eyes.

"Damon." Not being able to contain it longer she falls to the ground.

All she feels is her brother hugging her and heartache.


	5. Present

Present

Eleonora laid awake on her bed, hoping to fall asleep. She moves her hand and grabs her phone to check what time it was. 2:45 am. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I mean today.

The female hybrid curled herself into a fetal position wondering how her sleep problem got to this point. Her medication wasn't working. 

Sleepless and restless nights began two months ago when Pedro, a child that is a student at the Salvatore School, asked Ophelia where her dad was. To joke with his mom, Stiles told his brother, "We don't know buddy," and chuckled.

She should've left it as that. A joke. But her anxiety made her overthink everything.

When the twins were ten years old, Nora gave a brief explanation why their father wasn't in the picture. He left them because it wasn't safe for them to be together. And when Lia asked her when he would returned, Nora wasn't able to respond.

She watched her children turn to Uncle Stefan and Uncle Damon for that fatherly support. And later watched that yearning dissolve in flames. Literally.

Stefan died and so did that parental role in Ophelia. Grief hit Stiles like it would normally to a kid, acting out. Ophelia on other hand, handled it awfully.

Lia believes her mother is oblivious to the things she does. Such as making sure her uncle's favorite books in the library remain untouched. But Nora notices everything.

From the way Lia always pauses when she passes her uncle's room (which was now a classroom) to her keeping all of his journals locked up (Damon's request. Saying there were some embarrassing things in there).

And then there was uncle Damon. Ah yes, giving her first knife when turned five, jokingly of course. And gave Stiles tips on how to talk to the ladies.

Damon was currently away having fun in his favorite city, NYC. Even though his breakup with Elena was years ago, it still hurt as if it was yesterday. (Stefan stabbed him with vervain, not the cure. He threw the cure, that was in the vile, at Damon in case he changed his mind about being a human in the future. Spoiler alert: he didn't take it).

While Nora rolled to the other side of the bed and contemplated literally everything, her son in the room upstairs was busy. Quietly writing down information about his father.

\------------

How Stiles came to know about his sperm donor, who knew. Actually it was quite easy, Ric was drunk one night and started blabbering. "Klaus that piece of shit! Mikaelson my ass. He had no right to do that to your mom." Never had the kid been so happy his sister and mother weren't home.

The tribrid tried to get more information about Klaus, so he stole some notes from his uncle Ric that he had in a box. Pictures of writing that looked like the ones used by the Vikings were also in there.

In his handwriting, crappy like his father's, he wrote:

-made hybrids with uncle Stef, all failed.

-Tyler Lockwood was the first hybrid.

-killed a bunch of people, a bunch, like a lot. Probably a mil?

-an original and a hybrid. First of the vampires.

-has been living for a thousand years.

Next to what was already on the page:

-cheated on mom

-left mom (and us. Don't know if he knew we existed already though).

-definitely gave Oph the anger issues gene

-could be the reason why I'm good looking

-comes from the same pack of werewolves mom is from. Mates? (Probably not).

\------------------

Back upstairs, Nora was finally closing her eyes when she got a call. She sighs and answers it. "Ricky," and drawls the y out.

"I was just checking through my emails from this morning. I mean yesterday morning. Like at first I-I-I thought it was joke, but it's not."

She sits up and tells him to calm down. "Breathe, Ric, breathe. Gosh and here I thought I had problems."

On the other line you could hear him do what he was told to do. Nora waited a while for her friend to relax.

"Well, you're going to have more problems because Hope Mikaelson has just applied to our school."

This time it was Nora who felt as if she couldn't breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

The headmistress sat in her office chair staring holes into the wall. Her dark circles barely visible due to the makeup she had put on. Her heartbeat pacing very quickly, making her think she could have a heart attack any second.

She could hardly remember the entire conversation of that morning.

According to the email the Mikaelson family would arrive on Saturday. Today was Friday. Thank you, God!

Once she finally realized she wouldn't see them for another day, her focus shifted to the stack of papers on her desk.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

A brunette, who for the time being was sporting a blonde hairlook, entered the office. She carried two metal coffee cups in her hands. The girl tried her best to save the turtles.

Her bright smile radiating off her to her mother's face.

"Mom, your students are annoying." Ophelia smiles mischievously, and flutters her eyelashes to make herself appear innocent.

When she entered the building, the new students were staring at her in shock. Probably because she was the only teen not wearing uniform. The punishment for not wearing uniform after one warning was detention.

Suspension was next and expulsion after.

"Really? If you have a complaint, the form is right behind you." The female hybrid goes back to reading her peers papers.

Lia clears her throat as she sits in a chair in front of her mother, "So... about what happened yesterday..." The girl tries to form a sentence and fails. She places a coffee on the desk and takes a sip meekly from the other.

Nora puts her pen down and looks at her daughter, "What about it?"

"Do you really have to take my phone away?" She tries to give her the puppy eyes knowing it was her mother's weakness.

Nora did her best to ignore the face she was giving her. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe don't get in a fight next time."

Offended, Lia stands up, "Um hello? Was I really going to let that woman take the shoes I've wanted since last season?" Asking as if it was a rhetorical question.

Her mother shook her head, "I know you did not just come into my office to throw a tantrum. I'm disappointed in you Lia."

The human sits back down and apologizes, "I'm sorry mom, really I am." And she meant it, tears were threatening to spill.

She really didn't mean to upset her mother. But retail therapy was the only thing that truly helped her fill the void.

"From today until the last day of the fall break, no phone, you have to go talk to Ms. Linda and you have to volunteer at this school." Lia nodded and got up. She had a free period right now but had class in thirty minutes. Mystic Falls High School was twenty minutes (without traffic) away in car. Her boyfriend had driven her to the former boarding house and was going to take her back to school.

Nora sticks her hand out, "Phone."

"I honestly have no clue where it could be. I lost it." She wasn't lying, the human fell asleep watching a series and in the morning it was no where to be found.

Nora closes her eyes and sighs. "I better have it by the end of the day."

"Enjoy the coffee." She gives her mother a small smile, "Bye mom." Nora gets up to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

After the hybrid does, she gives Lia a look, "Behave."

Ophelia nods again.

\--------

It was night and the girl still couldn't find her phone. She searched everywhere, under her bed, in the covers, every inch of her room.

No matter how much she loved her phone, she loved her mother more. And disappointing her with no phone would only make the matter worse.

Not having her phone within her reach gave a weird feeling. The absence of not looking at twitter, or pinterest for cute clothes and not texting Beck or Alex, was making her feel overwhelmed.

Ophelia saw Beck at school and ended up playfully hitting him constantly because out of nowhere he would laugh about her fight.

Since he wouldn't be able to give her a goodnight call, he gave her a letter at the end of the school day instead.

Her best friend however hadn't come to school today making her worry. Through Beck's phone she called Alex recieving no answer, and then called her mom to call her parents.

Remembering that letter, she decides to read it. Throwing her already opened bookbag onto her bed, everything falls out. Even her cell phone. 

She grabs it and checks it. It was on mute and the battery was at 10%. Did I not fall asleep watching netflix on it? Oh wait, I grabbed it when I went to go get my overnight oats in the morning. Wait that still doesn't make any sense. Omg, am I getting dementia?

Within a second she was already calling someone. "Hello?"

"Hello?! That's all you have to say? Ugh, you biscuit! You had me worried!" Lia bites her bottom lip to control her anger. But like her father there wasn't much controlling.

"Why hello to you too. How are you? And just say bitch, it's not hard." The witch chuckles and stuffs a hand full of popcorn into her mouth.

"I hate you. You're taking this as a joke."

Alex scared stands up straight,"Why were you worried? Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, school."

The witch relaxes and lays back on her couch since it was nothing serious. "Hold up...there was school? Hmm, I could of sworn break started already."

"I'm gonna ignore what you just said because I have to give my phone to mom."

"Lmao because of your catfight? Those ugly shoes weren't even worth it."

"Um, Zendaya begs to differ."

"You got in a fight with Zendaya?" Alex was in awe. She knew her friend was crazy but not crazy crazy.

"What? No. I meant she modeled with them on."

"That's lame. I'm telling my children you fought her for those shoes."

\------------

Nora had come around nine to collect Lia's phone. This time her daughter actually gave it to her.

She left the room to go to hers and try to fall asleep. The music blaring from the bathroom made her pause in motion.

The female hybrid laughed when she heard her son singing in the shower.

"Is this the real life? Or is this just fantasy?" Good to know my child is having mid-life crisis.

She knocks on the bathroom door, "Goodnight Stiles."

Nora wasn't the only one freaking out tonight, her son was too. There was a reason why his playlist for tonight's shower consisted of sad songs.

He had gotten a text message from Lizzie saying that her dad was freaking out because a guy named Klaus was coming with his daughter Hope. She asked if his mom was in same state as well.

Lizzie told him that he was probably an investor and that his daughter was going to be enrolled at their school.

Stiles turns off the water and wraps a gigantic towel around him as if it was a blanket. He walks slowly to his room to make sure he doesn't drop any water on the carpet in the hallway.

The tribrid was entering his room, when the lights turned on and his sister was sitting on his bed.

Stiles, startled, almost dropped his towel and felt his heart racing. "Fuck. Oph, what is wrong with you?"

"Someone owes five dollars in the jar for that naughty word." Her brother looked at her in disbelief that she was going to ignore the act she just committed.

"Did I scare you? Oops. Just wanted to know how your room looked like after not seeing it in a day." Ophelia dramatically states. She stared at the ceiling and sighed. He hated when she was in this mood.

People who didn't know his sister would describe this mood as clingy and annoying. Ophelia's fear was being alone and the result of that was her depression.

The illness would seep through her everyday life when her medication would be altered. This being the real reason why she felt overwhelmed earlier.

Stiles never being the one to leave his sister in moments like these, grabs clothes out of his drawers, "Give me a second." He walked back to the bathroom and changed into his pjs.

He returned to his sister remaining in the same position. She scooted to towards the right to give him space to lay beside her.

Her twin knew something was wrong by the way she furrowed her eyebrows. Ophelia raises her hand to her forehead, "Stiles, the meds are giving me a headache."

Having a twin who was part witch came in handy. Stiles lifts his hand towards his sister. She raises her eyebrow at him. "No magic but thanks anyway."

He puts down his hand. She pulls him closer to lay her head on his shoulder, "Want to watch a movie?" He asks.

"Yeah."

The human waiting patiently for her brother to choose a movie, tells him what's been on her mind this day.

"I get the feeling something bad is going to happen tomorrow." Does she know? Is the thing the first thing that pops into Stiles' mind.

"Trust me you're not the only one."

In the room downstairs, many blood bags could be heard being ripped open.

\--------

Eleonora stood in the middle of the mess with butterflies in her stomach.

And not the good kind

The hybrid that night fell asleep around four thirty in the morning.

A/N:

Are you guys ready?!? I'm so excited. Comment and vote pls.


	7. Chapter 7

The nervous female hybrid runs to her friend and flips her hair to both sides. Her black heels already killing her.

"What'cha think? Is it too conservative or too much?"

Once he sees her, Ric pretends to choke on his bourbon. The white dress looked really good on her.

He places the drink down and smugly looks at her. "I think this the best you've dressed since I've met you."

"Trash." Nora quietly mumbles after she turns around to head to her bathroom. 

They were currently in her room with him sitting on her bed.

To mess around with his friend, Ric asks even though he heard her. "Sorry, couldn't hear you. What was that?"

Nora raises the volume on her voice a little bit, "I said you're trash!" She returns with nude shade lipstick on.

Ric chuckles and goes to pour himself another drink.

Nora smacks his hand, "No more. You're going to be with me for moral support remember?"

"This your problem. I don't understand why I have to be there."

The hybrid tries to word out her problem, "Because..."

Ric fills out the blank, "Because there's a chance that you'll get lost in whatever color eyes he has. Something I don't know because I was usually plotting with your brothers to find a way to kill him!" Nora smacks him receiving an ow from him.

"What was that for?" She signals to the door that was opened.

"Stiles. Beck came to pick up Lia for her 'volunteering' and Stiles is probably in the kitchen savaging the fridge. Be quiet he could hear."

Not helping himself, Ric's mouth moves before his brain. "When are you going to tell them?"

She stops walking, her voice growing serious, "Tonight. There's a chance they'll hate me but honestly, I deserve it."

Trying to comfort his friend, Ric gives her a side hug. "They can't forever though. You're their mother."

He gets up, "Let's go. The time has finally come where you meet the dick after 18ish years."

Ric leaves the room making Nora shout, "Two dollars in the jar!"

\----------

Salvatore Boarding School

Nora still hadn't arrived at the school and the Mikaelson family was waiting in the Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library.

The headmistress made sure someone would meet the family, in case she was late, and to allow them to enter the building.

Klaus paid his respects for his former companion as soon as he entered the place. He thought of all the times Stefan tried killing him and his siblings. Ah, good times.

Thinking back to it, the hybrid realized how much he took the Salvatore brothers for granted. They were an alright pair of punching bags. Other enemies just didn't have the same energy as Damon and Stefan.

There was a reason as to why Klaus never let those idiots die. Their sister. Eleonora Sarah Salvatore.

He didn't want to add the killing of her brothers to the list of why she hated him. Out of the many heartbreaks (like three or four if you include the destruction of Belega), the one that included Nora hurt the most.

Elijah and Hayley were observing the items in a glass cover. Stefan's beautiful handwriting on both pages of a journal that was opened, as it was left for display.

Hope was pulling out books from the shelves to take a look at them. She was in awe, this library had a lot of information on vampires, werewolves, and witches.

Klaus was quiet as a mouse and paced from place to place. This was a signal to his brother that he was either scared or nervous. "Niklaus could you be any more obvious?"

The hybrid looks at Elijah and smirks as he sits on a desk. "Obvious at what brother?"

The oldest Mikaelson gives his wife a 'told ya' look and responds, "That you're nervous." Hayley ignores the brothers and proceeds at observing the library, while her daughter giggles at what her uncle is trying to get at.

When Hope was younger she had been snooping around old artwork Klaus had made. Inside a medium size, chest were many paintings and drawings of a woman. She brought it to her father's attention and he admitted it was someone he used to be in love with.

Hope knew when her father lied and knew he was lying about not loving her now. She could see how it was in his eyes when he would look at her drawings.

His daughter was upset with how he left her. Through a letter. The reason why he left was even worse than how he ended his relationship with Eleonora.

Just then Kol enters the room with his arms filled with goodies the lady at the front office gave him. Elijah is the only one that declines the snacks, everyone else grabs something.

The only reason Kol came to the tour was because he was bored. And there was nothing for the vampire to do at home. He had finish binge-watching all his shows.

He also didn't want to stay with his sisters, they were going crazy over the bachelor.

The sound of wheels is heard from several feet away. The door is opened and a girl enters walking inside the room with her back facing them. She's pulling a trashcan with gloves on.

Klaus looked at her suspiciously, what type of cleaning staff wore high heels.

She turns around with a huge smile, she waves at them. "Hi, I'm Ophelia and I'll be cleaning here for about thirty minutes but knowing me I'll probably take two hours, lol. Anyway, if you guys have any questions, you guys can like totally ask me."

Lia was so happy her meds were finally kicking in. It felt like she was walking on air and she felt good.

Kol blinks a couple of times, was there something wrong with this girl? She was so cheery and bright that it made his skin crawl. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He needed a break from the dark side his family was usually in.

Hayley smiled back at her, her husband doing the same.

The wheels in Elijah's mind began to turn, this girl, especially her hair, looked familiar.

Klaus looked at her eyes and tried to remember where he had seemed them.

Hope was the first to respond. "Hi, I'm Hope and this is my mom, Hayley. My dad, Klaus, uncle Elijah and uncle Kol." She points to each individual.

Seeing as she was the only kid, except for herself, on campus, Hope wondered why she was there. And if she liked going to school here. "Do you go to school here?"

Lia laughs, making the Mikaelson men, except Kol, become firm at her. Was she laughing at Hope?

Kol was excited if there was going to be drama. He opens a bag of smart food popcorn.

"Ew no. I go to school at Mystic Falls High School." She flips her hair to her right side. "I don't have any supernatural abilities. Therefore, no reason to go to a supernatural school."

Hope nods understanding. Klaus still thought there was something weird about Ophelia.

Hayley was still not sure of the girl. What was she doing here if she didn't go to this school?

"So you're volunteering?" She points to the trashcan.

Lia not wanting to tell them about the incident leading to this moment, nods without hesitation. (Enter the

gif here pls). She makes a 'you got it' gesture with a thumbs up. "Yup, volunteering. Obvi." She laughs nervously.

"I'm assuming you're going to go to school here?"

Klaus answers while looking around the room, "Hopefully." He was nervous to see if Eleonora would reject his daughter. He knew she wouldn't do that, she wasn't petty. But there was a small chance.

Hayley was also going to kill him if she didn't get in.

"Anyway you guys can continue doing whatever you were doing. Don't mind me." Lia said as she started to back away from the group to head to the shelves.

The door was opened and slammed, a boy wearing flannel enters. Ophelia really hated her brother's choice of fashion. If it was even considered to be fashion.

"Oph, I need twenty — why are you wearing high heels?" The twin asks his sister. He got distracted by her shoes, don't they hurt?

"Um because it was the only shoes that I could afford to dirty. Duh." She told her brother as if it was common sense. They were burgundy and velvet and they didn't go with any of her outfits.

Klaus smirked at the response, reminding him of Rebekah.

Ophelia introduces him to the group, "This is my brother Stiles. That's not his real name, it's more complicated."

Klaus takes a double-take. Did he hear right? Stiles? He heard that name years ago when he was dating Nora. The more complicated name could be Mieczyslaw.

This time Lia points to them, "That's Hope, Hayley, Elijah, Kol and Klaus. Hope's applied here." Stiles could feel his heart start to race, the vampires could hear it.

The original hybrid stared at him trying to get a reaction confused why his heartbeat rose.

Stiles stared him at him as well lowkey already hating him.

Well, highkey. He gave his mom too much of a heartache.

He gives Hope a smile, "As someone who goes to school here, I think you'll like it." He turns to his sister, full, not half.

"Anyways, can I borrow twenty bucks?" He asks her. Without thinking twice, Lia pulls out her small purse, the size of her palm, from her back pocket. And pulls out the money.

She lifts her head to look at him, "You ok with two tens?" He nods and she hands the twenty dollars to him.

"Where are you going?"

"Movies."

"Ugh, I'm jelly." Stiles chuckles at his sister's slang. It was something that always amused him.

Stiles tries to brighten the mood. "Relax yeah. I'll watch movies with once you leave. Our fall break will finally start." She pouts and places her purse back.

"Thanks, Oph." He kisses her on her cheek before heading to the door.

He stops feet away, "Oh, and Mike said not to do the Library, and to come help him with the classrooms."

"Kk, bye be safe. Don't drive crazy. Call Mom if it's an emergency!"

Hayley and Hope smiled at her protectiveness. The tribrid wished she had a sibling to at least be around them.

Lia turns to the family, "Got to go. Have fun and good luck Hope."

"Thanks."

\-----------

Ten minutes after Lia left, Nora and Ric finally arrived. The Salvatore sister and her best friend enter the library.

"Sorry we're late, traffic was heavy." She smiles at the Mikaelsons and steps in front of Hope. Nora holds her hand out. "You must be Hope?"

Hope nods and shakes her hand, "You're the headmistress?"

"Yes. And this is Ric one of the founders of this school." Eleonora gestures to Ric, who moves closer and shakes Hope's hand. For the rest of the crew, he waves.

Ric gives Nora a look. Traffic? More like you having a panic attack.

The last time they were here, Ric tried to kill all of them except the woman who looked like Hope. Wasn't she friends with Tyler?

The ex-vampire hunter awkwardly stands next to Nora. I really could've ditch, huh.

"Hey. Long time no see." Nora tells Elijah and Klaus, who were standing next to each other, giving more eye contact to Elijah of course.

Klaus was entranced by her beauty. He was always in awe of how gorgeous she was. Hence the numerous artwork based on her.

Kol greets her, "Nice to meet you, darling." He grabs her hand and kisses it. Nora pulls her hand away from his and smiles gently at him.

Kol looks at his brother, he was so getting a scolding later from Elijah or Klaus.

Nora moves to Hayley and shakes her hand.

"Hayley." She smiles.

Nora turns around. "We're going to show you around the school and then at the end, it's you all who has to decide whether or not this school is for child's next two years."

Throughout the hour-long tour, Klaus kept looking at her, stealing glances now and then. Hope thought her father was a schoolboy by the way he was acting.

Whenever Nora would feel nervous she would look at Ric and he would give her a playful smile.

The tour ended and the group went to her office. Ric stayed behind playing football with some kids.

Nora sits behind her desk with Klaus and Hayley on the other side of it. Elijah and Kol are in the hallway giving privacy for the parents and headmistress.

"So.." Nora starts.

Hope couldn't help herself, "I love it. If the atmosphere is great without the kids, it'll be better with them." Nora laughs at the enthusiasm of the girl.

Hayley nods, "She's right. The area where werewolves can shift on the full moon is amazing. You guys are really helping the kids." Hayley wished there was something like this her age when she turned, maybe she would've had another future.

Nora beams at the compliment, "Thank you! We tried really hard to make it the best for any newly turned or possible supernatural beings."

Klaus places his arm around Hope's shoulders and smirks, "I guess this would be a great place for her."

Hayley agrees, "We definitely want her to stay here."

"Well Mrs. 'Smith', the paperwork is very easy. You already did it when you enrolled and then there's the basic form signing that will be given to her on her first day of school. Here's information on where to buy her uniform." She hands Hayley a card about a clothing business.

Their last name would be Smith for time being. The name Mikaelson would bring many enemies to town.

Nora opens her desk and pulls out a file with applications of new students. She finds Hope's form and scans it again. 

"Just making sure, she will be living off-campus as you chose on the form, yes?" Nora looks up at Klaus and Hayley.

The parents nod.

Nora focuses on Hope, "The application says you're a tribrid and that you triggered the werewolf gene when you accidentally killed someone in New Orleans." The guilt overcomes the girl and her mood shifts.

Nora notices and gently tells her that it's okay and it is part of nature and completely normal. At least for the supernatural.

Hope slightly better, agrees with the headmistress.

"Excuse me for a second." The Salvatore sister says as she places the papers on her desk.

Nora gets up and goes to her closet and returns with a Jersey in plastic cover. She comes back to her seat and gives it to Hope. "Welcome home, Stallion."

"Thank you." Hope smiles at Nora.

Time is over and the Mikaelsons leave.

All except for Klaus.

\-----------

"Get out."

"Let me explain."

Nora locks the door. "Then explain. No lies. No bullshit." She was going to owe her daughter two dollars for that word.

She faces the door, her back facing him. "Look at me," he begs.

"Look at me, Eleonora." She refuses. She thanks (again) Bonnie mentally for putting a spell on her office. No one could hear what was going on inside.

His hand is placed on her shoulder, and he turns her around, her fight or flight instinct take action. She slaps him.

"Not even a goodbye? You left Ni— I can't even call you what I'm familiar with because you're now you're just a stranger." She feels the stinging sensation of her hand. His cheek is left red for a second before changing back to his pale self.

Tears fall down her cheeks. Klaus hated seeing her cry. One of the emotions he often tried to get her out of.

The hybrid lowers his head in guilt, "I sent you a letter."

She shakes her head in disbelief, "I told you no lies. Letter? Are you kidding me?"

"You think I would I lie?" Klaus takes off his jacket, the argument between the two was making the temperature in the room rise.

Nora moves to sit on her office couch. She would consider it the best seat in her office. She would fall asleep on it when she was tired from both the kids and work.

The male hybrid stands looking outside the window. "What did I tell you if my life cost yours?" She doesn't respond. He answers himself.

"I told you that if it came to that I wouldn't risk yours.

"I had gotten messages from vampires that worked for me that my father was in town. Had he seen you and me, there's no doubt he would have murdered you in front of me." He stops talking to see how Nora was handling this. She refused to make eye contact with him.

"I left so he could get trails of me elsewhere. So he wouldn't hurt you."

Nora gets up, "You could've come back though and you didn't. I came here to find you before you left for New Orleans."

The hybrids stare at each other. Her eyes burning into his soul.

"I went to that mansion. And you were having sex with whom I now presume Hayley. I don't blame you though, she's quite a beauty."

Nora had never been the one to have low self-esteem but comparing herself to Hayley was making her hate the way she looked.

"I love you, Eleonora. I didn't come back to you because I didn't want you in constant danger. Hayley was just—"

"A one nightstand? According to the application, it's Mrs. Mikaelson." She was furious, her eyes were glowing yellow. She was trying to control her fangs. She couldn't help it. The mate bond was getting stronger even when the ritual wasn't completed.

This was the werewolf way of marking territory. 

They didn't have it easy. Before he left he had bitten her but she hadn't bitten him. When he left her a piece of her soul was taken, same for him. Had they completed the biting, they would have nearly died when he left.

"Calm down, love. She's married to Elijah!" He shouts at her as he grabs her shoulders. She pushes him off her. "Do not touch me."

Klaus stands his ground and she did too. Which he didn't like because he was the alpha type, demanding.

She doesn't think and it comes outs quickly. She was too tired to think at this time when she calmed down. "You have children."

She could feel it coming. Anger practically bounced off him, his voice breaks, "What?"

He vamp speeds her to the wall grabbing her by her shoulders. She kicks him off and he falls onto the floor.

"The day you left, I found out I was pregnant. Not that it would have mattered, you would've still left."

She punches him. Nora tries to punch him again, this time he manages to catch her hand.

He talks in a dark tone, "I left because I had to. Believe me, love had I known you were pregnant, we would not be here having this argument."

She grabs the closest thing to her, a stapler and he does the same, scissors.

Nora stops fighting for a second and innocently asks, "Can we switch?" To please her they switched weapons. He didn't want to stab her. She however did want to stab him.

She pushes the sharp end towards his abdomen and he staples her dress?

"Did you just staple my dress?"

He looks confused too, "Yes?"

Seeing that Nora is lost at the motion, Klaus throws her on top of her desk, only denting it. Blood starts to ooze from her forehead. "You dick! Great now I owe two more dollars!!"

She runs to him, tripping on the stapler which he threw to the side earlier. He catches her and she drags him down to the floor.

They take deep breaths to calm down.

The hybrid starts making connections in his head, "Stiles?" Nora looked at him curiously how he had known already. "I'm assuming Ophelia too."

"Yes, how..."

"That name was from tv show you watched. What was it called again?"

"Teen Wolf."

A/N: the day finally came!! Vote and comment guys!!


	8. Chapter 8

Nora opened her front door after she vamp speeded all the way from the school. She was exhausted emotionally and physically. Her feet hurt from the high heels.

At least she had gotten off her chest what she had been waiting to tell Klaus since forever. The female hybrid threw her purse on her bed and went to her bathroom.

Nora checks her neck in the mirror, the bite from Klaus almost two decades ago was now becoming visible. Now that he was near her, it was stinging horribly.

There were different types of werewolf mates: imprinting, biting, and arranged marriage.

Biting was extremely rare, the only couple to ever experience it was Klaus and Nora. They had gotten information from a witch. She had said that every werewolf has a mate made just for them.

Arranged marriage like Jackson and Hayley. And lastly, imprinting (exactly like twilight imprinting). In which a werewolf makes contact with someone else and unexpectedly can only see a future with them.

The pack that Nora and Klaus are from, North East Atlantic Pack, has imprinting play the most important role.

Nora showers and changes into more comfortable clothes. She was going to have to tell her children tonight about their father.

She heads to the kitchen to starts working on their dinner.

It was around eight when the Salvatore family sat down to eat.

Stiles noticed his mother's hands tremble as she picked up her fork to eat her salad.

The sound of cutting the steak was killing Nora's ears. She didn't know if her daughter was cutting through the piece of meat or the plate.

Lia softly laugh, "Oops, sorry." She says as she brings the meat to her mouth.

She dramatically rolls her eyes in delight once she swallows it, "Mom, you're an amazing cook. You know that right?"

Nora smiles at her, "I have something to tell you guys." Stiles stops playing around with the mashed potatoes. His heartbeat accelerates. Here it comes.

Lia thinking it wasn't serious continues to eat her meal, which she claimed was delicious.

"I love you guys, but there are some things I haven't told you. And I'm going to have to face the consequences of whatever follows this." Nora for the second time today felt her eyes become teary.

"Remember when you guys were small and Lia asked about your father?" Lia's playful mood quickly turns sour. She places her fork down and turns to face her mother.

Stiles really didn't want to go down this alley but he felt like he had no choice but to listen.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Ophelia quietly asks.

Stiles was still silent, he looked at the table. He'd never noticed how dark the shade of brown it was. Almost like dark chocolate.

Nora takes a deep breath. "He's here."

Her brown eyes filled with anger, "So what? Now he wants to play daddy?" She sarcastically states.

"He wants to be there for you guys only if you want him to." Stiles abruptly stands up and leaves the dining room to go to his room.

"Stiles wait!" Too late, the sound of running is heard between the hybrid and the human.

Nora grabs her daughter's hand before she could leave. "Hate me, not him." Tears fall down on both Nora and Lia's face.

"What do you mean?" Lia's expression of a pure look is what pains Nora the most.

"After he left, I found out that I was pregnant. I found him after you were born. I didn't let him know about you guys because I was being selfish."

"Why? Why didn't you tell him?" Nora looks down not able to face her daughter when the truth comes out.

"He was with someone else at the time I went to see him."

Ophelia felt a pain in her chest, she tried to stop it by pressing her hand against it, no luck.

She starts to have trouble with breathing, she's hyperventilating and falls to her knees. "He moved on?" Just like that? Was mom even important to him? Would he had left us like that if he knew we existed?

Another fear of Ophelia was the fear of not being enough for anyone who she genuinely cared about.

Nora pulls Lia's head on her lap and rubs her arm back and forth, trying to soothe her.

She was having a panic attack, the last time she had one was last June before uncle Damon left for NYC. He had to promise her he'd facetime her at least once a week.

She heard her daughter stifle a sob. "Let it out, Lia." The sound of thunder distracted her from Ophelia sobbing uncontrollably.

Thirty minutes passed, and the human finally calmed down by falling asleep. Her mother picked her up and took her to bed.

Nora went to go checkup on Stiles. She knocked on the door and opened it to reveal him sleeping under his covers.

When she herself was ready to 'sleep', she heads to her room and lays on her bed. Nora turns to her side and closes her eyes.

She hears the door open and feels her bed lower on the side her back was facing.

Nora turns to face who it was, "Shit. Stiles, you scared me."

He didn't even have his eyes opened. He hugged her arm tightly and covered himself with her blanket from head to toe.

"You owe me two dollars." Nora jumps when she hears her daughter's voice.

"You too?"

Lia turns off the the lights and goes to lay on Nora's right side while her brother laid on her left.

The human pulls the blanket, "Mom he's hogging all the blanket."

Stiles sleepily mumbles, "Go bother your boyfriend." Lia blushes. She had been dating Beck since freshman year and yet hearing someone call him out like still made her nervous.

Stiles soft snores could be heard though the room. Lia got comfortable on the bed making her mom get uncomfortable.

Lia leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. She cuddled with her. "Give me sweet dreams?"

Nora has her in a hug and starts to let Lia's head. She softly grabs her arm and closes her eyes as she shares memories of youth.

In the dream, Nora shows Lia how she lived in her human life.

\----------

Three days later

"Listen you, you piece of s..shoe. If you don't return to Mystic Falls, I'm going to.... to take your best friend." Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do.

On the other side of the phone call, the younger Salvatore rolled his eyes.

"Ok that has to be the worse blackmail I've ever received. At least your daughter comes up with better crap."

"Ophelia did what now?" He brushes her question off.

"Got into a fight with an old lady for some Louis Vuitton shoes? Yup!" He smirks into the phone and straightens his jacket.

"Stiles told you?!" She couldn't believe it. Actually she could. Stiles confided in his uncle the way Lia did to her and Caroline.

If Nora didn't give birth to her, she would've thought Caroline was her mother. Lia was Care-bear 2.0.

"What? No. I guessed. Now stop talking and listen to me," Damon.

Nora became confused, did something happen to him?

"On a scale from 1 to 10 how hot am I?" She hung up on him.

\----------

Mystic Grill

Kol was feeling, umm... Even he didn't know how to describe it. Three days ago, Nik had told him and his siblings something he didn't think was possible. But then again, Hope wasn't either and here we are.

The vampire swirls his bourbon in its glass as he stares at a poster. He was at the bar end of the grill while his family were at the booths.

He admits he thought his brother may had come late because of a particular activity. But this was on a different level.

Everything went out the window when Nik said he had children. What was worse was that the kids he'd seen at the library were them. Ophelia was already a mini Bekah. Bloody hell, what if there was a mini me? All hell would break loose.

Elijah was also in a similar state to Kol's but quickly recovered as he is the most responsible of the family.

Rebekah and Freya were angry and excited. Excited because they now had two nieces and a nephew. Angry because this Eleonora had hidden that fact. 

They were also angry at their brother, how stupid could he have been? Especially at the part with the letter.

Hayley felt horrible when Klaus told her that Nora had come the day they were together. He assured her however, that he was blamed more.

And Hope, well she had mixed feelings about it all. She was happy to gain siblings but felt like she was a burden. Her father would've of been with them had she not been born.

Something stabs Kol in the back, his hand reaches it and plucks it out, a dart. He sees to where it came from, Nik.

The hybrid smirks at his brother, as if daring him to play. Hope sat in the booth on her phone scrolling through social media.

Kol always up for a challenge, accepts it as he gets up. Rebekah rolls her eyes at the two.

This time the sisters did join the rest of the family, Freya ate some French fries while the other blonde quietly chewed her salad.

"Someone tell Nik his ass is about to be whipped." Kol smugly smirks at him. The vampire was great at playing this game. Being there when it became one as well.

Elijah puts down his bourbon and playfully says, "Niklaus it appears your 'ass will be whipped.'" Hayley let's out a large laugh. She shakes her head at her husband.

The wolf queen takes out a twenty, "I bet you all Klaus will win." She sends the hybrid a wink.

"Thank you for your trust, little wolf." Klaus pretends to bow to her.

Rebekah quips, "She's only saying that because you're the father fo her child." Kol burst out laughing, he tries to cover his mouth but fails.

Klaus squints his eyes, "Hmm is that a hyena I hear?" Kol immediately stops laughing, and the hybrid chuckles.

"I bet curly head will win."

The family turns around to the unfamiliar voice. A witch carried a magazine in one hand and a bottle of bourbon in the other.

She waves the almost empty bottle in the air, "Refill anybody?" Kol instantly raises his glass and walks to her. He really drank the entire bottle, didn't he?

The vampire confused seeing her work at bar, she looks a little young.

The smell of her blood made Kol want to drink from her. He was going to ask his brother if he could when she walked away to sit at a table. She wasn't even wearing a name tag.

"Alex!" Ophelia enters wearing a pink overall dress with a white shirt underneath it. With heels of course and in her hand she held a phone.

She pauses when the sees the 'Smiths'. Lia asked her mother for more information about them last night.

Their last name was Mikaelson and Klaus was her father. And he knew about Lia and Stiles. Meaning these people probably already knew about them as well.

Klaus assumed the twins didn't know about him since they didn't recognized him at the library.

At least that's what he told mom, thought Lia. So she tried acting normal as if they were only Hope's family.

She waves to them cheerfully, "Hey guys!" Lia sends a toothy grin. Please work lol.

Klaus, now knowing the truth, saw Ophelia with a new perspective. One that was flooded with guilt, he shifts his sight to the dart board.

Kol only looked at her and shook his head at the thought of her being his niece. Nik really couldn't keep it in his pants.

Hope fixes her composure and speaks before any of the other Mikaelsons opened their mouth, "Hey Ophelia."

Freya eyes widened when she realizes that's Ophelia. Her sister mirrored the same facial expression.

Lia notices new faces, points to them and jokingly says, "More people. You guys sure are big family." How ironic lmao, I'm so funny.

Rebekah introduces herself and Freya.

The human notices the grill being weirdly empty at... she checks the phone. 3:00? The only ones here were the Mikaelsons and a lady very far away from them.

Lia turns to her friend, "Why is it so empty?" The witch who had her legs spread on another chair, looks up and lazily says, "Sometimes when dad's out of town, I forget to place the open sign on the door." Alex goes back to reading the magazine.

Lia nods even though she's confused, "The things you say don't even bother me anymore and that's what scares me."

Elijah asks, "You let us in. Why?"

Alex still looking at the magazine answers, "My ancestors said that you guys were a like a powerful family. I don't like running."

Rebekah places a strand of hair behind her ear, "Your ancestors must be smart then." She states proudly the Mikaelson name did have that effect.

Alex faces the blonde vampire, "I guess. My uncle died swallowing a balloon." She laughs, and slaps her thigh, almost snorting.

Rebekah takes back her statement, what buffoons.

The Smiths go back to what they were doing, leaving the friends to chat. However some casually eavesdropped at the conversation.

Lia giggles softly at what Alex said.

"I came here to tell you that Angels 101 are having a quick sale and that maybe we could find our prom dresses there. What are you doing?" She asks as she points to the magazine with a cover of a world map.

Alex gives her a pointed look, "Hello? Looking for the final destinations of our summer road trip. We're monthsfrom graduating."

Lia claps her hands excitedly as she remembers all about that, "I was thinking maybe add Sweden?"

The witch crunches her nose in disapproval, "Ew, what's in Sweden?"

"The northern lights? We can see how vikings lived back then too?"

Alex began to warm up to the idea, "Fine, but we'll have to see the budget."

"Isn't your mom a plastic surgeon in the plastic surgery capital of the world, Seoul? Also my mom's a vampire, maybe we have money in the accounts the Salvatore family has accumalted over the years."

"I don't want to talk to that woman. She can stay in Seoul for all I care." Melissa Russo was a sore topic for Alex, she left her when she was little.

Lia tries to change the subject, "We also have to see who's going to be our chaperone. I highly doubt my mom will let us go by ourselves." The girls pause to think.

"Your uncle," Alex gives her a devious smile.

Lia rolls her eyes, "Why? So you can gawk at uncle Damon twenty-four seven?"

Rebekah chokes on her coke at what she hears.

Alex realizes her best friend has a phone. "Um didn't your mom take away your phone?"

"Yeah. This is Beck's. I told him I was going to call mom. I'm actually checking the Angel 101 website."

"Lia I need my phone," a male voice shouts from across the place.

Alex does a call out whistle, "Damn Beckham! Who knew you dressed like this?" Lia laughs.

"I'm choosing to ignore you because today is not the day." Beck runs his hand through his hair. Today was really not the day.

Lia hands him the phone, he checks it, and groans at what he sees possibly hundreds of dresses in his photo gallery. He sarcastically says, "Great, this is exactly what I needed. Whether or not I should wear a chiffon or velvet dress."

Alex wanting to press his buttons, "Omg go with the the chiffon it totally goes with your moodiness."

He ignores her. She was curious as to why he was wearing a suit. Someone beat her to the question.

"Something happening?" Kol gestures to his clothing. He wanted to meddle in so badly. The rest of the family also turned to the teenagers as well.

Beck not knowing who he is, still answered anyway, "Yeah an interview for college."

Elijah now intrigued asks as well, "Which?"

Beck answers unexcitedly, "Harvard."

Alex now confused, "Wait. I could've sworn you wanted to go to Chicago's Art University something. Don't you want to be like an artist or painter."

Beck chuckles, "I think you mean the School of Art Institute of Chicago. The way you butchered that made me feel disrespected."

Lia picks up the magazine Alex was reading, "His parents are forcing him to go to it."

"But they aren't wrong. Most artists don't make much money and range can depend if your style is well liked. Maybe going to Harvard will allow me to finally see myself as a doctor."

"But that's not what you like doing, Beck. You're a painter. You won't be happy." Lia rebuttals, trying to get him to see the reality.

He shrugs, "It is what it is. That and I don't want to be sent to military school or worse. London. " He shudders at the thought of it. It was where his dad was from.

His alarm goes off signaling he has to go.

Beck hated how it would almost always rain. He looks at his girlfriend and friend, "Please dont kill anyone at the sale."

Lia gives him a 'are you serious' look while Alex chuckles. "Good Luck Beckham."

He gives her a cold glance, "My name isn't Beckham, Alex. Here I thought you would understand after being corrected since, I don't know, Oh yes! Since you've met me!"

Lia smiles warmly at him, and it takes everything within Beck not stay to stay with his girlfriend. She was his ray of sunshine and that was all he needed in his life.

Always supporting him.

Lia winks at him, "Break a leg."

He says to goodbye to everyone he talked to and leaves. Lia felt as if something was missing as her beau was missing for less than 20 seconds.

Beck hurries back and is standing in front of her and Alex. He quickly leans down and softly kisses her on the lips.

He pulls away and shakes his head at each other, "Almost forgot goodbye kiss." He sends her wink and runs back outside.

Before the kiss the Klaus and Kol had resumed to what they were doing earlier.

But the kiss was something else.

Ophelia had a boyfriend.

Elijah and Klaus had become protective since they acknowledged that Ophelia was Klaus' daughter.

Even Kol was feeling some type of way about this Beck.

Klaus tries to shake off the feeling knowing it wasn't his place. It'll probably never will be either, since he believed his children would never accept him.

Kol walks over to Alex, "Darling, could I get another drink."

The witch nods and points to the bar, "Yup, go ahead."

Lia stops her 'uncle', "Alex, people skills, remember? What will you have? I'll get it for you. "

"Bourbon please."

The human walks behind the bar and grabs a bourbon bottle. Kol lifts his glass to make it easier for Lia to pour the drink.

Alex defends herself, "Hey, I'm working on my people skills, okay? Do you think it's easy not to go that lady over there and tell her that dress is horrible?" She exclaims in a low tone so said-woman wouldn't hear her.

"What are you talking about?" Lia looks at the woman and her eyes widen. "Oh Beyonce, that thing is horrendous."

Rebekah laughs, she loved her already.


	9. Chapter 9

The coldness from the metal chair and table sent shivers down Stiles' spine. He was scared so moving around in his seat helped him feel better. His fingers also tapped to the rhythm of his anxiety. He stopped fidgeting and one if his hands went to massage his forehead.

I'm dead so dead. But its going to be okay, Stiles. We can say it was retaliation to not having a dad? Yeah no, because then mom would feel guilty. Cool. Cool. Cool. "Stiles, what the hell?" His mother enters the interrogation room, behind her is his uncle Matt but in this case, Sheriff Donovan.

He closes the door and gestures Nora to have a seat. "For technical problems we can't record this conversation. But we still need to talk about it." Nora nods. technical meaning this conversation stays between us.

Matt gives her a serious look, "Thank God most of the staff is at lunch and nobody is behind that window." He slides Nora pictures and files about a case. "On normal stances I wouldn't be showing you this, but then again nothing in this town is normal.

Your son was found lurking near a dead body we assume to be a missing person. We found him hiding in the bushes as we searching around for the culprit." Nora bites her lip not wanting to yell at him and loose control in front of Matt.

Instead she faces her child and flicks his forehead. "Are you serious? Stiles that's dangerous! What if the killer was there?" Stiles doesn't talk back knowing that if he did it'll only make it worse. He couldn't help himself. If someone told him not to do something, he most definitely would do it.

He wanted to help with the tension in room and jokingly says, "At least I didn't kill her right?" Both adults stare at him and his mother shakes her head.

Matt clears his throat, "We also searched his Jeep and noticed he had a police radio set. Its impressive, but Stiles if you don't know what's happening, you could get hurt. Also if it was someone else who caught you, this would've looked very suspicious."

Stiles looks at his uncle, "I'm sorry uncle-I mean Sheriff. I'm sorry for doing all of 'this.'" He air quotes this.

He shakes his head, "It was never my intention, I just. I really like solving crime. You know?" Matt smiles, fully understanding where he was coming from, he was like Stiles when he himself was young.

"There's a program for working with the Police department if you want to volunteer." Stiles lights up excitedly. To try appear "cooler" he pretends not to be that intrigued with it.

He sits up straight and throws the hoodie string he had been chewing on earlier to the side, accidentally hitting his mother with it. "Sure. Yeah, I'll think about it." I'm totally going.

Nora looks at Matt embarrassed, "Sorry Matt. I'll try to control him better."

Matt chuckles, "With the teenagers of this town? Good luck, Nora."

He gets up, "Stiles this is your first and only warning, next is... community service." Matt waves to them. Nora stops him from leaving, "Can we just go? Or do I need to sign something?" He shakes his head no.

"Oh and also I confiscated all of the set." Matt leaves. The tribrid pinches his nose, it had cost him four checks from his job at Mystic Grill to buy and fix the radio.

Nora gets up and exits the room. Stiles internally groans. Great, the silent treatment.

\------------

20 mins. after the convo. with Lia

Nora and Stiles enter the grill just in time for his shift. She goes straight to the bar while her son goes to the back of the bar to get ready. He purposely ignores the Mikaelsons.

Stiles' punishment was well defined, very defined.

\- no Jeep

\- no Netflix

\- no wifi (only for school)

\- and no Seth

\- Grounded

Seth was one of his best friends who was also at the scene, except he wasn't caught because Stiles took all the blame. And if Seth was caught his dad would send him to Seattle to be with his mom. This was their senior year and the trio (including Luke) did not want to be separated.

All of this for a month. But since she felt guilty for not telling the twins about Klaus, she shortened his sentence to two weeks.

Lost in thought, Nora doesn't realize the Mikaelson were there until Klaus asks her if she's ok. Hayley and Hope looked at her worriedly when she entered. Her hand massaging her temple that she felt at any moment would burst. The pounding wouldn't stop.

She didn't hear his question so she asks him to repeat. "Sorry. My thinking was loud. I mean my thoughts were loud. What did you say?" He rolls his blue eyes, this being very typical of her, always being lost in that mind of hers. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Stiles' just being a handful." He chuckles when she adds in, "Like you." The child they were talking about comes back to the front and stares at his parents awfully too close to each other, "We can leave. Alex says she's going to close in a bit."

Klaus and Stiles nod, acknowledging each other. The hybrid takes this as his opportunity to leave and walks back to his family. Nora frowns, she really wanted bourbon. Why did Klaus leave? Oh my gosh. Stiles was in front of his father. 

Speaking of the witch, she comes out in a apron. "Hey mom!" Alex smiles at Nora, "Alex sweetheart, your mom lives next door to me."

The witch shrugs, Lia comes out of nowhere and puts her arm around Alex's shoulder, "Yeah but she's basically like an adopted daughter you didn't know you've adopted." Nora squints her eyes at the two,"Hmm. I guess you're right. I mean you even brush your teeth at our house so.."

Nora remembers the second reason why she's here. "Alex can you give me a bottle of Cabernet Franc?"

Stiles remains still, confused, "A what now?"

Alex rolls her eyes at him, she turns around and grabs the wine. "Here ya go. With taxes, it'll be 47.88." Nora hands her a fifty. "Keep the change."

She points her finger to her son and daughter, "I'm taking Roscoe." Stiles eyes widen, "Wait, mom! You're going to leave me here?" Nora ignores him as she checks the bottle out as if expecting something to be wrong with it. Her brown eyes remain glued on the brand logo.

"Take care of my baby. Like don't crash into anything," Stiles says in defeat. Lia and Alex laugh. "Totally crash it mom."

Nora resists the urge to roll her eyes, "I know how to drive Stiles. Have been. Longer than you."

"Well, considering the fact that your daughter can't drive means it must of come from somewhere." Nora looks at Stiles and if looks could kill he'd be dead. "Ha ha ha. Just kidding. You're an amazing driver. The best. Even better then uncle Damon. You're probably better than everyone in Mystic Falls, that's for sure," Stiles stops rambling and puts his hands in his pockets.

The oldest Salvatore turns around, "Home. Seven." Nora tells the Mikaelsons and walks outside.

Lia grabs the magazine from earlier and rolls it. She turns to her brother. Smack! "What was that for?" Stiles held his hands up in surrender.

"Mom's drinking. She only drinks when she's stressed out." He faints being hurt by her words, "So you hit me because you think its me?" Internally Stiles was giving himself shit for making his mom sad, but the news of his father being back was like a bomb exploding while he was sleeping.

Alex, loving this conversation, meddles in, "Duh."

"Ok. Fine it was me."

"What did you do?" Lia asks her twin. He was magnetic to more trouble than her. At summer camp, the summer before freshman year, the boy decided to prank the counselors with adding glue to every seat in the faculty lunchroom. That day campers had six hours to do whatever they truly wanted. Uncle Damon laughed while his sister stared daggers into both her brother and child.

"I may or may have not been caught snooping in an investigation of a dead body. "Smack!

"Again, seriously? I literally told you—."

"—Stop meddling with the police." Alex says as she wipes the counter.

Kol goes for refill and has a cheeky smile plastered on his face. "You should smack him again."Smack!

Stiles tries to defend himself, "Hey, it's not my fault the police are taking forever to solve something that's so easy." Lia crosses her arms, ready to challenge him, "Oh really? Tell us bro, who killed them?"

Stiles gives her a soft smirk, "A vampire."

Klaus and Elijah share a look.

\------------

Nora's home

"Look Matt, I'm a hundred percent sure it wasn't the Mikaelsons. You said this person has been dead for a month. They came last week. Also they've changed. I mean even Kol." On the other line she could hear him sigh. "I don't know Nora. It's really hard to change. But if you think so, then I'm going to just have to trust you."

Nora smiles into the phone, "That means a lot Sheriff Donovan." He chuckles, "Don't start with that. Also Melissa wanted to know when you and the kids would stop by. She really wants some peach cobbler."

Nora laughs, "Um, maybe next Monday? If you're not too busy."

"Nope. I think Monday works perfectly. Call you later. Tyler just learned how to do origami and now he uses any paper. He especially likes bills because of the texture, even though I'm a hundred percent it feels like normal paper. Kids are weird. No Ty. That's the water bill!"

"You seem busy. I'm gonna let you go."

"K, take care. Bye."

"You too!"

Someone knocks the door. She looks at the microwave displaying the time. It's five, meaning the kids aren't here. Nora opens the door and there he is holding a cheese platter in his hands.

"You don't like drinking wine alone." Ric was right she did get lost in his blue eyes. She also got lost in his cologne but she wasn't going to tell her friend that. She smiles, "Come inside."

The female hybrid brings him to the kitchen. She had thankfully cleaned it earlier, something about wanting to feel clean. She points to the marble kitchen island with chairs, her hands start to feel tingly. She really needed that wine.

Nora sits down after he does, "It's funny that you brought one because I wanted to make one.I had no luck in finding any cheese." The platter had chocolate, grapes, and many types of crackers and cheese.

He chuckles. She goes to pour wine for the both of them before he stops her by grabbing the bottle first. "Let me do it.I have a feeling I'm the reason you're stressed." He bites the inside of his left cheek, he was nervous. Why was I nervous? Klaus raises his eyebrow at himself.

Nora smiles, "No. But you did help in creating a stressor."

Klaus runs his tongue over his pink lips, understanding what she meant, "Ah yes. Our children." He slowly pours in the glasses. They both pause and look around, the pronoun really had an effect on Nora it made her head hurt more.

Eager for her wine, Nora sits up and claps her hands. "Ugh I haven't had any in a long time." She instantly drinks it when its in her hands. He smirks, "Well according to Ophelia. You drink when you're stressed." He brings his glass to his mouth.

"Do you ask them these questions? Or do you eavesdrop?" Eleonora questions him.

Klaus pretends to look around again, his posture and demeanor changing to playfulness. A side Nora was widely fond of, "Or maybe they talk loudly?" Nora laughs and smiles in return. He lived for her laugh. It could always brighten his day.

The couple continue to talk, well mostly Nora ranting about the kids and how they took after him the most. Hot tempered and immature. Feeling guilty, "Nik, I'm sorry for not telling you. Really I am."

Klaus moves his hand to meet hers in the table and holds it. "If anything, you kept them safe. Bringing Hope into the world gave her more enemies than anything." Nora accepts his hand and feels the warmth.

He drinks from his wine glass and leans towards the table, "But I won't lie love. I'm a bit vexed. I want pop someone's head off." Nora smirks and gets closer to the table, "On a scale from 1 to ten, how much do you hate me?"

"A ten." She stares at him in shock, Nora expected him to be mad, it was normal. Klaus breaks out into a devilish smirk, "A seven is a number that expresses my feeling better, I suppose." He wanted to be a ten but knew he couldn't, he could never hate her.

His eyes shift to the table. Klaus wanted to be a good father, so he felt in his nature to ask more about his children."Is there anything I have to know know about them?"

"Ophelia on the outside might seem this bright and pushy person. On the inside not so much.

She leaned on Stefan for the fatherly role and when he died, it hurt her the most."

Eleonora starts to get teary remembering her late brother and what her daughter suffered through.The hold on their hands remain. "She didn't eat for some time.But that was for about a week. She didn't play with other kids for like a year. I took her to a child psychologist and the doctor said she had depression."

"She was very happy today?" Nora nods, "Her meds are working. She's also scared of being alone and rejection." Klaus looks at her, pressing his lips together, and pulls his hand away from her. That was exactly how he feltbefore he learned about Hope.

He faces away from her and glances at his feet. Nora tries to change the atmosphere,"She also loves shopping. Chanel and Tiffany are her best friends." He chuckles. "Don't buy her anything though. She's on punishment right now."

"Punishment?"

Nora nods, "She got into a fight with a lady over some shoes." He gives her a dimpled grin, "That's my girl." Nora's heart flutter hearing him say that. "Now Stiles...he can't stay away from trouble. And he loves to be sarcastic.I feel like if I was dead, he'll still be cracking jokes. Like, 'I would've thought she'd be gone a long time ago. Specifically in the 1900s.'"

They both laugh. Nora stops laughing because of the ache in her jaw. She tries to move it. Klaus notices, "See you wouldn't be having complications had you bitten me years ago."

The front door slams.

Vampire hearing wasn't needed. "Mom, you froze my card?! So not fair. So not. "

Nora freezes. She didn't know what to do. How was Ophelia going to react to her father being only a few feet away. Klaus slightly frowns, not understanding why his mate was reacting like this.

Ophelia enters the kitchen, "Mom we need to talk." The girl sees her father, she was going to say something to him personal but chickened out, "Hi.. Ooh cheese and crackers."

She runs to table and sits down. Lia notices the wine and starts to sway with a 'Know it all' grin. "Ah, the wonderful drink called wine. Can have some?"

Her mother places her head and leans in her hand, "Have I ever allowed?" Lia says no and pouts. "Uncle Damon does." She grabs a cracker with a piece of cheese. She also pops a grape into her mouth. Nora gets startled, "What?" She looks at her not believing what she said.

"It's a joke. Believe it or not that old man is strict with stuff like that." Klaus shrugs, trying to get comfortable with his daughter, "I don't know. That doesn't sound like Damon." It did not.

Nora snorts, "Wait till you see him now."

Klaus checks his watch, "We've been talking for more than hour, Elijah must think I've died," Nora grins.

"You did though." Lia tells him giving her father a serious face. "Right? A thousand years ago, meaning you were there when it was the Dark Ages, but not really because you were at the time here right? Here meaning Mystic Falls."

His slightly widen, impressed with her, and he gives herhalf smirk, "Yes." Ophelia was a history buff and right now she was happy that he was her father. Well, he didn't know that she knew but still. Lia took this moment as the perfect chance to ask him about a hundred things.

Lia takes a deep breath and releases it, "How does it feel to basically see many civilizations either rise, change or fail and become extinct?"

Klaus was about to respond when he was cut off, "Did you ever go and see your roots. I mean your heritage, the Vikings. Do you think the History channel show portrays them somewhat well? Because Rollo and Ragnar were not brothers. They probably didn't ever meet. lol."

Klaus looks to Nora for help, he had feeling these questions would multiply, "I don't know the show, but I could watch it and see. To answer the first question, it was something truly indescribable. You would often visit one place, only to come back centuries later and find no culture, no person left with it's history, because it had been conquered by another territory.

The problem with the rising was that many 'great' empires often confused expansion with the will of God, the crusades was completely unnecessary, if you ask me. My brother on the other hand disagrees, he believes major events in Europe wouldn't had happen without it."

Lia was now more interested, "What about-"

"I think Mr. Mikaelson is going to be late for dinner." Nora interrupts. Klaus agrees, "This conversation could be finished another day."

"Goodbye Mr. Mikaelson. " Lia tells Klaus and he tells her adieu. Nora gets up, "I'll show you out."

Ophelia looks between the two, something was obviously going on. They both leave to go outside. Nora returns and Lia grins, "Do you have dates with other parents?" The girl quickly runs to her room before her mom would yell at her.

"It wasn't a date!"

A/N:

Vote and comment! Hope you guys liked it!!


	10. Chapter 10

Howling could be heard from all over the town of Mystic Falls. Thankfully, Damon wasn't there or he would have threatened to kill some of its participants.

Most of the members of the North East Atlantic Pack tonight were in the their wolf form, roaming through the woods. Eleonora was one of them.

The she-wolf liked the freedom her form gave her, the feeling of not having to worry about absolutely nothing.

A wolf with tan-colored fur was pushing around a black wolf. To which the other wolf retaliated by sinking his teeth onto the tan wolf's neck and throwing him against a tree.

Nora resists the urge to roll her eyes at the pair. Luke and Seth always liked getting in trouble.

'Why the face pretty lady?' The hybrid groans at Luke's question.

The pack in and out of form could communicate through a psychic link placed on them to make it easier to protect each other.

Seth agrees, 'Yeah, you're too pretty to ruin your face with frown lines.'

Nora gives up with the two and lays on the floor on her belly,'you teens are extremely annoying.'

'Amen sister,' Sarah, Seth's sister comes toward the three. She too lays down, 'It's so sad we're the only female werewolves of this pack for miles.'

Nora was going to say not anymore with Hope being here but remembered that wasn't her information to share.

'Luke shouldn't you be with Dean on understanding your responsibilities as a future alpha?' The hybrid tells him.

To which the boy responds to by saying he didn't know what she was talking about. Of course he knew. Everyone knew. He was next in line to the 'throne' and the only issue with that was that he wasn't ready for it.

Jess, his father, was currently fighting cancer and gave up his title to his younger brother Dean. Once Luke is ready, the reign will return to him. But for now he was still a kid, almost eighteen with the dream to beat Stiles at chess.

The boys continued to horseplay by tackling each other and move to another area far from the women.

'I can smell him on you,' Sarah comments quietly. The full moon shone brightly on them both and Nora was loving every second of it.

'Can you really? Last time his scent was on me you were like five and still human.' Something gets in the hybrid's nose and makes her sneeze. She shakes her head as the motion passes, making her ears straighten.

Sarah glares at her, 'For your information I was seven. I was able to distinguish him because he smells like your kids a little bit.' The werewolf nods to herself, 'ah then there's the talk of Ansel's son, A.K.A your mate, being here in town.'

Nora whines, 'The elders? They can never shut up, they loved to gossip. She hated and loved being in their group.

Even though she didn't appear old by her appearance, her age was past the stage of being old. More like dead. And with her age dealing with experience of beyond for more than about four lifetimes, she was considered an elder.

An elder was respected even by an Alpha. If there was problem that even their leader couldn't solve there were the elders.

She gets up and shakes off the dirt she got on her fur, 'I have to go check on the kids, goodnight Sarah.'

Sarah gives her sass, 'No, goodnight to you Mrs. Mikaelson.'

'I don't like you!'

\---------------

Stiles yawned into his hand before checking the time on his watch. When was this woman coming home? I should ground her.

It was Saturday and he had to wake up early that day to study for a test on spells. One of them was how to make blood boil. His aunt Bonnie was going to facetime him all the way from Spain.

Finally a wolf appeared walking towards him, as Stiles would put it, elegantly. His mother looked like a queen.

He opens the door to let her in and stops her in front of the door to clean her paws. She didn't like leaving messes.

Especially tonight, the grass was wet and her paws were muddy. Stiles goes into the living room, where he was about to doze off, and grabs the towel he's been holding onto all night.

He tells his mother to sit to make it easier to clean her, "Good girl," Nora snarls. Stiles chuckles in fear, "Ok fine bad girl," She snarls again. "Chill. Don't kill me," His mother snorts at his childish manners. She was going to miss it when he's off at college.

Once they finish, Nora licks his hand in appreciation and heads to her room with Stiles opening the door of course.

\---------------

It was almost midnight. Eight year-old Ophelia sat at the table in her backyard, she wanted to try painting flowers with the set her uncle Damon gave her. Stiles sat beside her, playing a game of chess with himself.

Nora grimaces at the memory, the night her brother died. This dream was already not going her way.

The twins were mad because they didn't go to their uncle's wedding. Nora really did want to go but Stefan didn't want to risk it. He was afraid of Katherine wanting to use them in her plan.

To cheer the kids up, Damon told the kids to at least get something out of guilt tripping their mother. Lia chose to stay up late for the first time ever while Stiles chose waffles for breakfast.

Nora was working on the garden, pulling out weeds and listening to music through her earphones. Ophelia puts her paint brush down and gets up. She walks closer to a tree and starts talking to the air? That's what Stiles thought he was hearing and seeing but then again, that could have been his lack of sleep.

Lia starts crying. Stiles looks uncertain and confused, "Um mom?"

The hybrid turns to look at Stiles, who is pointing to his sister. Nora rushes to her. "Lia, baby, you okay?" The little girl shakes her head no and hugs her mother. "It's going to be okay mommy." Nora returns the hug worried for her daughter. She then looks around them and notices Stefan.

'Stefan being here wasn't part of the memory. That didn't happen in real life.' Nora was confused, he looked as if he was actually there.

The vampire looked scared, "It's starting." His hair was just as it always was, in its hero way.

"What's starting?"

He looks at Lia before answering, "The witches... they want to—." Stefan gets cut off by the chanting of witches Nora didn't even realize was happening.

"Lat servi sumus, lat servi sumus!" Nora tries to take a look at the witches but blood is coming out of her eyes. She able to tell that Emily Bennet was there chanting.

The hybrid trembles and throws up. All she hears are the screams of her children before she passes out at the sight of a hole in her chest. Her heart was missing.

Nora wakes up with fear clouding her mind, what in the actual hell had just happened?

\-------

"Whoever's at the other end of the phone call, just know I am willing to commit murder." She had managed to close her eyes when her phone ringing made her open them up again.

Nora angrily speaks as she heads to the bathroom with her phone next to her ear. The nightmare had made her fall asleep at six in the morning.

The hybrid pulls the drawer and grabs the sleeping pills, she takes one of the few remaining and swallows it.

"It's starting. Again. Mystic Falls seems to be the perfect place for killers. Another guy was found dead. I'm going to need you up here." The sheriff informed her and quickly hung up. Seconds later she receives a message with the address.

She was left shook with the words: it's starting.


	11. Chapter 11

Trigger warning: mention of suicide (1 time)*

The bell rang signaling that it was now time for the students who were car riders to leave the school campus. Beck was waiting for his girlfriend outside in the parking lot with his back leaning up against the car as he scrolls through his Twitter timeline.

Ophelia pulls out her phone to send her boyfriend a text, I left something in my locker. Give me like five mins.

As she rotates the dial on the lock, the sound of someone closing a locker startles her. Lia winces at the noise but continues to open her locker.

The human grabs her textbooks from the morning periods and places them in her backpack. She also grabs a hair tie from a bag she leaves in her locker in case of emergencies. It contained items such as lipsticks (five different colors) and lemon-scent hand cream. The tie on her wrist was beginning to feel too tight so she went to take it off when she noticed red scratch marks on her wrists.

What the heck? Lia pushes her jacket's sleeve to her elbows to see where the marks stopped, to her dismay, it continued past her elbows. These weren't here this morning. She shuts her locker and walks to the bathroom to try to not raise any suspicion.

Thankfully the only girls in there were JROTC members that had just finished dressing up for practice. Lia smiles at them, "Have a nice weekend Amy and Sadie." They smile back and respond with "you too."

After they leave, Lia checks if anyone is in a stall before going to the mirror and taking off her leather jacket as well as her shirt, leaving her in a tank top. All over her chest, scratch-like markings began to appear, she moved her fingers to feel the indention and tore skin. As the pads on her digits touched her skin, a feeling of ache and stinging began to take over her body.

Her hands race to retrieve her phone in her back pocket and immediately calls Beck.

"Beck, I'm in the restroom near Ms. Mabel's classroom. Please come here!" Ophelia accidentally drops her phone as she falls onto her knees. She clutches her head to try to overcome the agonizing pain, failing once she falls into an unconscious state.

\---------------------------------------

*"Has she been a harm to herself or others?" Nora shakes her head furiously at the question, she made sure to keep an eye on her kids at all costs. Ophelia would have told her, she never lies to her mother. Right? Or does she pretend to? Anything she doesn't tell her mother, she tells her therapist, and so far the sessions were going good.

Stiles and Beck are in the room as the female hybrid is answering questions. The boyfriend sipped quietly his cup filled with hot peppermint tea as the brother stared at his sister, who at the moment was in a medically-induced coma.

Dr. Randall had stated that it was necessary to induce Ophelia into a coma because of the severity of the pain from the scratches. The pain was too intense and could cause her to crash if she was awake.

Stiles feels his phone vibrating and takes his phone out of his pocket in his jacket, Damon was calling him. He doesn't hesitate to answer, "Hey bud. How's sleeping beauty?"

The tribid almost snorts, "Please, don't let her hear you call her a princess because then she'll kill you for not calling her a queen." His uncle chuckles. Nora called him after she had received the news from Beck. Damon had five minutes until he boarded his flight, he had to be there for his sister, and of course the children.

"Yup, that sounds about right." Stiles steps out of the hospital room to give Beck space.

Nora sees her son talking on the phone while she continues to answer questions. She wipes the tears that have dried up on her cheeks and signs some documents involving Ophelia's insurance. The hybrid gets up from her chairing the waiting area near the rooms and heads to the bathroom.

Seconds later, like literally seconds later, the Mikaelsons siblings arrived. Stiles had ended the phone call with his uncle when his father had gotten out of the elevator and onto floor 2. Klaus looked shocked, he didn't expect to get the call from Nora especially with news like this.

The tribid looked at the trio and quickly moved his eyes so they wouldn't catch him staring at them. The blonde-haired woman, who Stiles had forgotten what her name was, looked worried. Elijah, the guy in the suit, looked relieved when he saw the familiar face of his nephew and touched his brother's shoulder and pointed to kid in a maroon hoodie, slouching in a chair.

"Stiles." The eighteen year old turned to face his father. The hybrid was lost at words of how this conversation could go, he licked his lips out of nervousness and introduced his siblings. "This is Elijah and Rebekah, my siblings—"

"My uncle and aunt. You're my dad. Yeah we went over that days ago. No offense, don't really want to go over it again, particularly right now." Stiles' usual way of being takes control over his mouth and beginsto pull on the strings of his hoodie. "My mom is in the bathroom."

———————————————

The hybrid closes the door of the stall and lets her emotions overcome her. Eleanora covers her mouth with both hands to stifle her sobs as she uncontrollably quavers.

"It'll be alright, Elle." The hybrid stops crying for a moment and cleans her herself. She leans her head against the cold stall door, she had really missed her friend calling her that nickname, "Bekah?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at how her friend acted sometimes, "Yes, the only female you know with a British accent." Nora chuckles softly. She wipes her eyes so hard she slightly felt the action hurt.

In a nasally voice, the hybrid asks if Klaus had arrived. Rebekah crosses her arms, "If it hadn't been for Elijah driving in a correct manner, I assure you we would have died again." Nora opens the door and looks at her friend and is reminded again of where she was at and why. Her heart is still aching and tears begin to part from her eyes, Rebekah immediately engulfs her in a hug.

The vampire rubs Nora's back, "Don't worry she has Salvatore and Mikaelson blood in her. She'll just come back to life." The hybrid removes herself form the hug and lets out a big laugh, "tell that to Stefan and Finn." The friends laugh.

Nora turns back to the stall to clean her mess. After she's done, Rebekah cleans her face, "There we wouldn't want my brother having another heart attack, now do we?" Nora doesn't respond to that because she doesn't how to. Her friend grabs her hand and pulls her to the exiting door, "Come on now love, my niece awaits."


End file.
